gokaigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Knight's Ranger Key
The is Black Knight's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Black Knight key into a puppet to do his bidding. After revealing his extra Ranger Keys to the Gokaigers in the Ginga Forest, Basco summoned the Black Knight copy as witnessed by Hyuuga. Gai fought and defeated the Black Knight puppet and claimed the Ranger Key While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Black Knight Ranger Key was used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on three occasions. History Origin .]] Black Knight participated in the Legend War alongside four fellow Extra Heroes and five Extra Rangers, among a total of 192 warriors of the first 34 Super Sentai whom opposed the invasion of Earth by the Space Empire Zangyack. Ultimately, Akarenger realized that to save the Earth, all gathered Sentai would combine their powers to destroy the invasion fleet. The ten extra warriors, led by Wolzard Fire, joined in as well and so all the heroes, while defeating the invasion, lost their ability to transform and fight as their powers dispersed across the universe. As overseen by AkaRed, these powers surfaced as Ranger Keys, each one holding the power of a hero of the Legend War. Discovery Recruiting Captain Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia as the Red Pirates, AkaRed sought to gather the Ranger Keys and return them to the heroes of Earth, who would eventually face a reprisal invasion by Zangyack. Betraying AkaRed, Basco came to possess the Black Knight Key among the ten extra warrior Keys in addition to fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys, while Marvelous was left with the Gokai Treanger Box containing the majority of 167 Ranger Keys. Possessed by Basco With his trumpet, the Rapparatta, Basco was able to animate the Ranger Keys, transforming them into puppet warriors which followed his bidding. Though he lost his collection of fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys in his initial confrontation against the Gokaigers, led by Captain Marvelous, on Earth, Basco was by no means disillusioned as he still possessed the ten Extra Ranger Keys. Knowing that the Greatest Treasure in the Universe would be claimed by gathering the individual Greater Powers of all Super Sentai, Basco took to pursuing them. Penetrating the Ginga Forest, Basco first attempted to seize the Greater Power of Gingaman, Basco attacked the former Black Knight, Hyuuga. When his attempt to drain the Greater Power from Hyuuga via the trumpet Rapparatta was interrupted by Gokai Red, Basco summoned the Black Knight Ranger Key to attack him along with the three Extra Rangers he had summoned earlier. Marvelous, however, was able to hold his own before the rest of the Gokaigers arrived. While the five Gokaigers became Gingamen to fight the Extra Ranger trio, Gai Ikari became Gokai Silver and personally engaged the Black Knight. Ultimately, the Black Knight was defeated when Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode and unleashed the Gokai Legend Dream upon it, reducing back to the form of a Ranger Key which was claimed by Gai, along with the Gingaman's Greater Power which was provided by Hyuuga. Possessed by Gokaiger Gai became Black Knight as part of an all-Extra Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with two Dogormin. When the Black Knight Key is inserted into GoZyuJin, it performs the attack, a spinning bifurcation attack similar to Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus' signature finisher. Gai became Black Knight When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. Gai became Black Knight as part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. Farewell Space Pirates Following the fall of the Space Empire Zangyack, the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys and powers within to their original owners as they left Earth for space. Black Knight *Bull Riot Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' **''Ep. 20: The Lost Forest'' **''Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine'' **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' Category:Ranger Keys